Flor de Primavera
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Tener algo con tu primo y estar dividido entre el éxtasis y la culpa... no, eso no era para él, y aún así estaba metido hasta el cuello en ello. Hana/OC Yaoi


Holaa~! que tal? aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot y es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Hana. La verdad que me sorprende porque nunca le presté realmente atención al mocoso ese (por eso tal vez me salga un "poco" ooc). En fin...

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, mención de Mpreg y de infidelidad, incesto entre primos, lime y no me acuerdo qué más.

**Aclaraciones: **Hana ya tiene 17, obviamente esto está basado en el manga (o sea que Hao es Shaman King), pero he modificado un poco a mi antojo la historia, para poder introducir a mi personaje original, Haru, quien es hijo de Hao y Lyserg y es un chamán también.

**Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.::FLOR DE PRIMAVERA::.<strong>

Se suponía que aquello no debía ser, que era "prohibido". Pero por Dios que se sentía terriblemente bien, tan terrible como luego se sentía la culpa. A veces se ponía a pensar qué diría su familia si se enterase. Conociendo a su padre, sería algo totalmente impredecible, mientras que su madre lo golpearía hasta que ya no supiese dónde quedaba arriba y dónde era abajo. En cuanto a sus tíos... No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Tal vez su tío político se alarmaría, le daría tal vez un ataque histérico y quién sabe qué más. Y su otro tío... Pues, ni su primo lo sabía. Sin embargo este nunca se preocupaba lo suficiente por la seriedad del asunto, sino que, siempre que él sacaba el tema, se ponía inquieto, revolcándose entre las sabanas, y comenzaba a mordisquearle el hombro o el cuello, insistiendo que quería otra ronda más.

Hana suspiró.

La piel blanquecina, herencia de su "madre", de Haru era la verdad que muy adictiva. Cada que la tocaba, se estremecía junto a su primo, el cual soltaba risitas infantiles mientras lo apresuraba a seguir. A Haru nunca le había gustado demorarse mucho en jueguitos de anticipación. El quería ir al grano y repetir esa parte hasta desmayarse en brazos de Hana. Pero Hana prefería simplemente disfrutar de su piel, su condenada piel llena de veneno letal.

-Eres muy lento -se quejaba Haru mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

Hana alzó la mirada de su vientre, donde había estado repartiendo besos, y la clavo en la de su primo, el cual solo volvió a reírse. Haru siempre se reía, siempre y de todo, de lo que fuese, y Hana había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hacía para no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Reír es otra manera de esconderse, porque la risa en el fondo no delata nada. Haru se reía cuando estaba molesto, cuando quería llorar, cuando estaba impaciente. Y la gente pensaba que Haru era un chico "feliz". Pero Haru era como él, solo que a su manera.

-Ya deja de pensar tanto -susurró Haru contra su cuello a la vez que se deshacía de su camisa, deslizándola apresurado por sus brazos, desesperado por deshacerse de ella y recuperar un poco la atención de su amante.

Hana bufó, colocando sus manos en su cintura, alejándolo de su cuello para poder besarlo en la boca. Se relamió los labios, todavía sobre los de Haru, quien suspiró aliviado al sentir que por fin Hana le estaba desabotonando la camisa a él.

-Te demoras demasiado, Hana -susurró el castaño, sus grandes ojos mirándolo directamente, reprochándole lo mismo de siempre.

Y una vez más Hana se encontraba observando ese rostro que solo estaba a pocos centímetros más por debajo de él, ese rostro que era tan parecido al suyo. Ellos no eran hermanos, pero sus padres sí. Gemelos, si eso de alguna manera empeoraba las cosas. Pero Hana era rubio y Haru castaño, Hana tenía ojos ámbar; Haru, verdes. Pero aún así el mundo aportaba a los sentimientos de culpa de Hana, repitiéndole siempre lo mucho que se parecían y lo fácilmente que podrían pasar de hermanos. Después de todo compartían el mismo apellido.

-Creí que habías dicho que hoy no se podría -ronroneó el más bajo en su cuello, erizándole le piel y de paso acelerándole el pulso.

-Ana no podía -masculló mientras le acariciaba la espalda, a lo que Haru soltó una risotada.

-Ow, eso me ofendió, primito. No le dices a tu amante que es solo un sustituto para pasar el rato -lo molestó entre risitas, mirándolo de manera burlona, y Hana lo pudo ver bien claro.

Estaba verdaderamente dolido y por eso se estaba riendo mientras pretendía que para él también era solo un revolcón.

-Haru -susurró Hana mientras lo tumbaba sobre la cama y le besaba la cara.

¿Por qué al final siempre pretendían que nada tenía valor? ¿Que todo era por simple y morbosa diversión, cuando en realidad ningún beso era desperdiciado por que sí? El único consuelo de Hana era que Haru lo sabía muy bien, sabía a la perfección que aquello hace mucho que no llevaba el nombre de "juego".

-Haru...

A veces le daba curiosidad el saber por qué al final Haru se llamaba así. No era ignorado por la familia que su tío planeaba ponerle en realidad Hoshi, pero al final, nadie supo qué pasó, Lyserg dijo que se llamaba Haru. Y nunca se preguntó el por qué.

Hana pensaba que Haru era más adecuado, iba mejor con él, Hana.

-¿Qué tanto miras? -se quejó entonces Haru con su voz chillona, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente, a aquella habitación solitaria en la casa de los Asakura-Diethel.

Haru estaba viviendo solo "un par de días" debido a ciertas circunstancias. Claro que no perdía oportunidad para caerles a sus parientes a la hora de la comida e incluso se quedaba de vez en cuando a dormir en casa de los otros Asakura. Sin embargo, no perdía la oportunidad de raptar a Hana a su casa a que se quedase a dormir. Nadie se oponía, ¿quién iba a saber lo que realmente hacían cuando estaban solos?

-Hana, eres demasiado lento, me desesperas.

Hana sonrió, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Haru.

-¿Qué? -bufó este, frunciendo el ceño.

Hana negó.

-Nada, solo... -susurró mientras sus manos subían por el pecho de Haru, aunque de pronto de detuvo bruscamente, con la mirada fija en algo que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche-. ¿Eso es lubricante?

Haru miró hacia el velador también, asintiendo. Se mordió los labios, pero esta vez no se rió.

-Sé que no está nuevo y que nunca lo hemos usado -se apresuró a decir antes de que Hana sacase sus propias conclusiones-, pero no es mío.

Hana alzó una ceja.

-¿Entonces? -quiso saber.

-Te reirás si te digo.

-Estoy esperando.

Haru sonrió, relamiéndose los labios y dejando de mirar el pote de lubricante.

-Es de mis padres.

Un momento de silencio se extendió por el dormitorio, hasta que al final Hana simplemente lo volvió a besar. Haru notó que se estaba aguantando la risa, pero al final no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. No preguntó más, no le interesaba saber realmente que hacía esa cosa sobre el velador de su... primo. Así que simplemente se dedicó a quitarle el pantalón a este.

Sin embargo Haru parecía tener por primera vez en la vida otras cosas en mente.

-Oye -lo llamó y Hana se detuvo-, Hana.

-¿Sí?

-Dime una cosa -murmuró el castaño mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba sentado, con Hana todavía sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Acaso te molestaría si lo hago con alguien más?

Hana parpadeó, pero luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hace un rato parecías que te molestaba la posibilidad -susurró el más bajo de los primos, mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo sé -gruñó Hana finalmente, quedando callado luego por un largo rato.

Ninguno se movió y una atmósfera tensa e intranquila se instauró en el lugar.

-Técnicamente -dijo entonces Hana con voz ronca-, ¿qué somos?

No quería escuchar la respuesta que ellos habían acordado meses atrás, pero Haru sabía que aquel era el diálogo que ellos mismos se habían impuesto.

-Nada _-crack-_, solo primos.

-Entonces no debería molestarme -concluyó Hana.

-No debería, tienes razón -asintió Haru calmadamente-. Pero igual te molestaría, ¿cierto?

Hana lo miró sorprendido, comprendiendo entonces a lo que su primo iba. Haru inhaló fuertemente mientras esperaba la respuesta de su primo, no, de Hana.

Había estado tratando de romper esa pared que ellos mismos habían interpuesto entre ellos, esa pared con la que se juntaban pero que a la vez se separaban bajo las excusas de lo incorrecto y lo correcto. Al final todo solo eran excusas. "Está prohibido..."

Hana estiró el brazo, tomando el rostro de Haru. Este cerró los ojos, murmurando algo que el rubio no llegó a entender porque lo había ahogado en su propia boca. Se volvió a separar, pero Haru lo detuvo.

-Bésame de nuevo –susurró, aunque luego soltó un quejido-, pero primero quítate de mis piernas...

Hana rió, Haru frunció el ceño. _Ah, bellas emociones._

-Eres un tonto, Hana.

-Mira quién lo dice, mhh...

Haru tenía esa singular manera de besarlo, presionándose siempre contra su cuerpo, en demanda de más contacto. Haru nunca se separaba de él hasta que se hubiese gastado la última molécula de oxígeno que había en sus pulmones. Lo único malo de eso era que él aguantaba más tiempo sin respirar que Hana, quien luego siempre lo miraba molesto.

-Tonto...

-Ay, primito...

-No digas eso.

-¿Culpa, Hana?

-Claro que no.

_Ah, bellas emociones._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :) por último, una imagen de cómo me imagino a Haru<p>

http:/ www. zerochan. net/ 1008321


End file.
